1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interfacing electrical components, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically identifying the type of electrical component being interfaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of electronics in general, and personal computers in particular, is evolving at a very fast pace. A personal computer includes a microprocessor, which generally dictates the power and/or speed of the personal computer. Newer and faster models of personal computers use succeeding generations of microprocessors to continually upgrade the ability of the personal computer.
While the fast-paced evolution of the microprocessor is a technical marvel, it has presented some marketing difficulties. For example, some consumers are reluctant to buy a personal computer today when the lure of faster and more powerful systems is just around the corner. Further, manufacturers of personal computers are often faced with the expensive prospect of redesigning their systems to accommodate newer generations of microprocessors. Upgradability has been offered as a solution to both problems. That is, the consumer""s reluctance to buy today""s personal computer may be overcome if the computer can be inexpensively and readily upgraded to keep pace with the performance of newer machines. Moreover, upgradability necessarily means that a substantial portion of the personal computer need not be entirely redesigned with each new generation of microprocessor.
For upgradability to be economically viable, it is desirable that the number of items needed to be upgraded be kept at a minimum. Moreover, the upgrade process needs to be simple and relatively fool proof. Personal computer manufacturers have designed in some upgradability through the use of manually selectable jumpers. Manually selectable jumpers are problematic in that they leave open the possibility that improper installation will occur at the time that the upgrade is attempted. Mislocated jumpers will, at best, cause poor performance or inoperability, and may even damage the personal computer.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a motherboard and a daughterboard. A semiconductor device is mounted on the motherboard and has a configuration input terminal and an output terminal. The semiconductor device delivers a first and second signal on the output terminal in response to receiving a first and second signal on the configuration input terminal, respectively. A first electrical connector is mounted on the motherboard and has a first terminal coupled to the configuration input terminal of the semiconductor device. The daughterboard has a second electrical connector mounted thereon and also has a first and second terminal. The second electrical connector is mateable with the first electrical connector to electrically engage the first and second terminals of the first and second electrical connectors. The first terminal of the second electrical connector is adapted to be connected to one of a first and second voltage supply to generate one of the first and second signals on the configuration input terminal of the semiconductor device in response to the first and second electrical connectors being mated together.
In another aspect of the instant invention, a method is provided for controlling a semiconductor device on a motherboard to deliver one of a first and second output signal to a daughterboard. The semiconductor device has a control input and an output terminal coupled to a first and second terminal, respectively, of a first electrical connector on the motherboard. The method includes coupling a first voltage supply terminal to a corresponding first terminal of a second electrical connector on the daughterboard in response to a first type of circuit being located on the daughterboard. A second voltage supply terminal is coupled to the first terminal of the second electrical connector on the daughterboard in response to a second type of circuit being located on the daughterboard. An input terminal of a circuit mounted on the daughterboard is coupled to the second terminal of the second electrical connector.